lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnapping
Playfully dubbed "mallynapping" by most of the players, a kidnapping occurs when the Malnosso decide to individually capture and experiment on a character at their facilities outside the barrier. This is often used as a method of explaining a character's absence during a hiatus, or to create a player plot, or just to give players and their characters something to do. Kidnappings can be public (the kidnapping is seen by other characters or accidentally posted to the journal system) or secret (the character disappears and others notice, but it is not posted to the network). When a character is kidnapped, they are taken away by the bots, programmed to target a specific villager's barcode. The scientists developed advanced, nigh-indestructable robots to kidnap residents for the sake of experimentation. They are fast, dangerous, and exceptionally strong. Often the victims are drugged in some way to weaken then; some are just physically overpowered or knocked out. They appear and disappear without warning and do not speak; often they're not even seen by other residents of the village unless said villagers are close to the target of the kidnapping at the time. While it is possible for one or two of them to be defeated by the strongest of characters, the scientists usually send an ample amount to take care of business; any CPUs of destroyed units are collected by the other droids before leaving. If there is more than one person present around the target, the droids will incapacitate the other individuals if they put up a fight. Otherwise, they generally ignore anything that isn't their target. What to Expect During a Kidnapping *The facilities are underground, in a protected area outside the barrier. It is impossible to escape. *Characters are typically held in some sort of cell or cage, separated from any others, though if several characters are kidnapped at the same time it's possible that they might be able to speak with one another across the hallway, if both players are in agreement. *The experimentation takes place in rooms much like the tunnel laboratories, only clean, well-lit, and manned by multiple Malnosso. Said Malnosso are humanoid in shape, typically, and often hide their wings beneath lab coats for the sake of sanitation - no shedding feathers on the lab floor (unless it's the character, of course). For the same reason they wear headcaps and masks, hiding most of their faces. Their voices are muffled, and they speak only to themselves and each other, very rarely if ever conversing with the subject of experimentation. *Subjects are often drugged and under the influence of the same power cap that exists in the Luceti tunnels; all powers, abilities, super strength, etc. will be supressed unless for whatever reason the Malnosso want to test it. More often than not they prefer to play it safe. *Malnosso can do lots of things to characters, sometimes temporarily, sometimes permanently, though keep in mind that if you choose a permanent condition and wish to revoke it later, it might not be so easy. Experimentation includes but is not limited to: *: | Tolerance for pain/torture | *: | Healing ability | *: | Blood tests | *: | Drug testing | | Comparison between species/couples/siblings/etc. | *: | Sensory deprivation (the removal of a sense, temporarily or persistently | *: | Power measurement | *: | Mental probing (such as digging through a subject's memories or something similar) | *: | Battle recruitment | *: | Tolerance for pain/torture | *: | Healing ability | *: | Blood tests | *: | Drug testing | | Comparison between species/couples/siblings/etc. | *: | Sensory deprivation (the removal of a sense, temporarily or persistently | *: | Power measurement | *: | Mental probing (such as digging through a subject's memories or something similar) | *: | Battle recruitment | There's plenty more that could be added to the list, but it would take forever to note it all. If you have any questions or ideas about what might happen but you're not sure if it's allowed, feel free to ask a mod. Upon Their Return When the character is returned to the village, they are dumped at a random location relatively close to the village (or occasionally within it). They can be in whatever condition you prefer (hurt or perfectly fine, conscious, unconscious, with risidual effects or no effects whatsoever, etc.); players have a great deal of freedom in regards to kidnapping. For the record, you have no obligations whatsoever to put a lot of detail into your character's kidnapping, experimentation, or return, nor are you obligated to have them kidnapped at all. These are just a handful of options that are available for those who want to expand upon their experiences. There is no set length of time a kidnapping has to be, either; it can be as short or as long as you require, provided it doesn't go beyond the 2-month rule for hiatuses (unless special permission is granted). Category:The Nitpicker's Guide